justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t You Worry Child
(DLC) (DLC) |image = |artist = ft. |year = 2012 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = (JDU 2017) |pc = to |gc = |lc = Yellow (2014) Orange (2015) |nowc = DontYouWorryDLC |kcal=24 |dura=3:34 |pictos= 136 |audio = |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche|dlc = December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015)}} "Don't You Worry Child" by ft. is featured as a DLC on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. At the beginning of the routine, the dancer is presented in chalk style with an undefined body. His body is black and starry. When the song begins, his body begins to compose. He has dark purple hair and wears a blue and purple T-shirt, a pair of dark purple jeans, and a pair of pink shoes. Background The background is mostly dark and starry. During the chorus, a red hexagon appears in the background and it turns into and other shapes which move to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling when the line "My father said" is sung. Gold Move 2: Stand up and face the right. DontYouWorryDLCGM13.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 DontYouWorryDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 DYWC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game DYWC GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Don't You Worry Child is featured in the following Mashups: * Addicted To You (Black Light) * Balkan Blast Remix * Circus (Show-Off) Dance Quest Don't You Worry Child appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Mushroom Captions Don't You Worry Child ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Black Light Cross * Dark Kid * Neon Light Distress (2015)/Clubbing All Night (2016) * Show Up * Space Clubbing Trivia * This is the second dancer whose skin color is black for the whole song. The first was ''Pon de Replay, the third is Get Low and the fourth is Dharma. *When the dancer turns into stars, the stars are moving themselves, despite the fact that the background is completely black. *JUSTMAXWII won in the Best Fan Video category for his video of this song on the first Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 * The avatar does not have black skin like the dancer in the game, unlike Get Low. * The Radio Edit version of this song is used in the game, reducing the song by over 3 minutes. * The coach in looks a bit darker and farther from the screen. * In the lyrics are yellow, but in Just Dance 2015 they are orange. ** Also, the line "I was a king I had a gold throne" is written as "I was a king I had a gold'en''' throne''" in . ** On , the version was used for a shorter period of time. This was later changed. ** On the other hand, the version is used on . * The coach at the beginning is actually transparent, as seen in Circus (Mashup). * The coach's clothes pulse to the beat in the pre-chorus * In the games after , John Martin is not credited. * In the menu assets, if you look closely, you can tell that the dancers' skin is bluish. ** This is also the case with the classic routine of Dharma. * In Just Dance Now, the preview didn't show the gold move effect during the gold move. ** This is also the case with'' Funkytown,'' Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Gallery dontyouworrydlc.jpg|''Don't You Worry Child'' DYWCopener.png|''Don't You Worry Child'' on the menu DYWCmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu DontYouWorry_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and cover dontyouworrydlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover dontyouworrydlc cover albumbkg.png| album bkg Dontyouworrydlcavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 343.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200343.png|Golden avatar 300343.png|Diamond avatar don'tyouworrychild01.jpg dontyouworrychild02.jpg|Gameplay don't-worry.jpg bestfanvideo.jpg|Award Dontyouworrychildjd2015jd2014.png|''Just Dance 2015'' and Just Dance 2014 pictos-sprite (6).png|Pictograms dontyouworrycoachie.png Dontyouworrydlc.png Difference between the lyrics.png|Difference between the lyrics in the Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 versions DYWC_TransparentInMashups.jpg|The dancer in his transparent form in a Mash-Up Dont.png|Just Dance Unlimited album coach Videos Official Music Video Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child ft. John Martin Gameplays Just Dance 2014 DLC - Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia 5 Stars PS4 Just Dance 2015 - Don't You Worry Child - ★★★★★ (DLC) Just_Dance_Now_-_Don't_You_Worry_Child Just Dance Unlimited - Don't You Worry Child Just Dance Unlimited - Dont You Worry Child By Swedish House Mafia ft John Martin Just Dance 2018 - Don't You Worry Child References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Leaked Songs Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs